Death Battle: Naruto vs Monkey D Luffy
by Life Savior
Summary: Both started from nothing. With nothing but unstoppable determination they able to achieve their dreams. And their not to bright. Warning: Swearing and death.


**Death Battle is owned by Screwattack. I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Warning: Swearing and death.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto will not be allowed to use the summoning jutsu as that would violate the "No Outside Help" rule. However since he is bonded to the Nine-Tail Fox he will be allowed to use his jinchūriki abilities.**

 **So, showed my friend the Naruto vs Luffy One Minute Melee... She was pissed. On the bright side, new Death Battle!**

* * *

 **Naruto vs Luffy**

Wiz: There will always be people who say 'You can't do it', but all you need to do is brush it off and keep moving forward, and these two are prime examples of this.

Boomstick: Wait, really? I just thought we were talking about two really dumb and stubborn anime characters.

Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tail Fox,

Boomstick: And Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates...Seriously. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **Naruto**

Wiz: The Uzumaki Clan was a famed and respected clan, but even the most prominent clans have their share of skeletons in their closets.

Boomstick: And by 'skeletons' we mean a giant murderous fox monster and by 'closets' we mean people.

Wiz: Kurama, or better known as the Nine-Tail Fox, was once a deadly force, one that could have easily ended all of humanity. In order to keep the beasts wrath at bay it has been sealed within various people of the Uzumaki clan, and the second jinchūriki just so happened to be going into labor. Fearing that the process would weaken the seal keeping Kurama at bay Kushina's husband and Hokage, Minato, kept the seal intact throughout the experience.

Boomstick: And then some crazy dude crashed the party and destroyed the seal right after the kid was born.

Wiz: This man wished to release the seal containing Kurama and use him for his own nefarious purposes, but Minato was able to stop this man and sealed Kurama into his son, as he believes that he will be needing the beasts power. This child would one day become the renowned ninja of the world, Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Background**

 **Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Current Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'4" l 166 cm**

 **Weight: 112 lbs l 50.9 kg**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Seventh Hokage**

 **Third** **jinchūriki of Kurama**

 **Named after protagonist in Jiraiya's first book**

Wiz: Because of the immense danger hidden within Naruto he was shunned by the entirety of his people, but this only lead him to achieve his dream of becoming the greatest ninja in the world and Hokage.

Boomstick: And, eventually, he did, and a lot more.

Wiz: Despite having Kurama's great power hidden within him Naruto was still a very poor student in the Ninja Academy. In fact the only technique he had completely mastered was one he created, Sexy Jutsu.

Boomstick: I'm likin' this already!

Wiz: Boomstick, he's still a guy.

Boomstick: My eyes and dick say otherwise.

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Shadow Clone**

 **Transformation**

 **Summoning Technique**

 **Rasengan *Wind Release *Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**

 **Flying Thunder God Technique**

 **Nature Transformation**

 **Fūinjutsu**

 **Taijutsu**

Wiz: With extensive training Naruto was able to completely master many ninja techniques. Such as his iconic Shadow Clone jutsu. Unlike most clone techniques, the Shadow Clones are physical copies, as opposed to the typical illusion. Each clone thinks and acts like Naruto and are imbued with a pool of chakra, meaning that all of them can perform jutsu.

Boomstick: And his Shadow Clones would come in handy in the future, since it's the only thing he could do for a hell of a time! Plus he can use transformation jutsu to trick his foes and things get a lot more confusing for them when there's clone involved.

 _Zabuza jumps over the giant shuriken, letting it fly behind him as it disappears into a puff of smoke and reappears as a shadow clone._

Wiz: He can also use replacement jutsu to quickly replace himself with a near-by object. This replacement is at most faster than the human eye can track. But his Shadow Clones are still the most valuable asset to him in a fight, like with his Rasengan technique. Ordinarily the Rasengan is a single handed jutsu, but Naruto couldn't get the hang of just one hand. So he relies on a Shadow Clone to form the ball of chakra while the real Naruto holds it. Unfortunately Naruto's Shadow Clones take up quite a bit of chakra to create.

Boomstick: But thanks to Kurama Naruto has an immense amount of chakra and could always borrow more from the beast itself.

Wiz: Speaking of which, Naruto can actually access the beasts power to increase his abilities. This first happened when Naruto saw his partner and rival, Sasuke, nearly die and his rage allowed the beast to take over.

Boomstick: Yeah, I honestly wouldn't be that upset about that guy dying. In fact I'd be cracking open the beer bottles and invite all of my friends over.

Wiz: Boomsti-

Boomstick: Oh right. I have no friends.

Wiz: Wait, what about m-

Boomstick: None.

Wiz:...Moving on. The opponent they were fighting was moving so quickly that only Susuke's Sharingan was able to track him down.

Boomstick: Her.

Wiz: No.

 **J** **inchūriki abilities**

 **Healing**

 **Version 1** **Jinchūriki**

 **Version 2 Jinchūriki**

 **Tailed Beast Mode**

 **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**

 **Tailed Beast Ball**

Wiz: But with Kurama's boost Naruto was able to surpass even his speed, and that was just a small glimmer of the fox's power. At first Kurama's power would only show when Naruto is in a deep rage, when Kurama has the best chance of taking over, but after a while Kurama accepted Naruto as a friend and gave him complete control over his powers. These powers increase Naruto's abilities to near godly levels.

Boomstick: But that sure ain't the end of his abilities. Naruto later learned how to utilize Senjutsu, the art of gathering natural energy.

 **Senjutsu**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Six Paths Sage Mode**

 **Truth Seeking Balls**

Wiz: With Senjutsu Naruto is able to access his Sage Mode, which augments his abilities, and his Six Paths Sage Mode gives the same effect as Sage Mode with the addition of Truth Seeking Balls.

Boomstick:(Chuckle) Balls. I think I know what he's gonna do with them.

Wiz: If you mean use them as extremely powerful weapons that can turn a man into dust then yes. You're correct.

Boomstick: Oh. Shit.

Wiz: The Truth Seeking Balls are malleable weapons that Naruto can shape into weapons and defences. They also completely ignore the durability of the target and disintegrates them at a subatomic level.

 **Feats**

 **Stopped a charging giant snake**

 **Fought Gaara while physically exhausted**

 **Able to stand after getting hit with Neji's 64 Palms**

 **Has tricked the Byakugan with his Shadow Clones**

 **Both survived an attack strong enough to cut the moon in half and overpower it**

Wiz: Naruto has been able to accomplish incredible things as a ninja. Such as defeating an Anbu level ninja as a Genin, taking on multiple tailed-beasts at once, and even not only surviving Toneri's Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion but overpower it, which was strong enough to cut the moon in half.

Boomstick: How do you cut with an explosion?

Wiz: It wasn't an explosion. It was a sword made of chakra.

Boomstick: Well then why would they-

Wiz: But everyone still has their limits.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Easily tricked**

 **Shadow Clones can only take so much**

 **Strategies are easily countered by more experienced ninja**

 **Not too smart**

Wiz: Naruto's Shadow Clones can only take one bad hit before they disappear. Plus anyone who matches him could force Naruto into using too much chakra.

Boomstick: And Naruto's not too bright. Despite being taught in the art of deception he can sometimes be a complete klutz. But he still has his moments in combat, and you do not want to deal with the combo of Naruto and the Nine-Tail Fox.

 **Luffy**

Boomstick: In the vast oceans there is a lot of shit you don't want to get mixed up in. Giant sea monsters that could tear you apart, giant waves that could tear you apart, and, of course, a not so giant teenage pirate made of rubber that could tear you apart.

Wiz: At the age of seven, Monkey D. Luffy met and befriended a crew of pirates lead by a man named Red Haired Shanks. Inspired by the sea lubbers Luffy promised himself that he would one day become a pirate himself.

Boomstick: And he was really determined. I mean he gave himself a scar on his face just to prove he was tough enough to become a pirate.

Wiz: Luffy greatly respected the pirates and Shanks and followed them around everywhere, even to a bar. But one day Luffy ate a fruit that Shanks crew found, a Gomu Gomu no Mi. This fruit was one of the Devil Fruits, extremely rare fruits that sell for a high price in the blackmarket.

Boomstick: What's the big deal about eating a nasty fruit? Well, they give the consumer superpowers but take away their ability to swim. Seems like a pretty good deal to me.

 **Background**

 **Full Name: Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Age: (Current)19**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Bounty:** **500,000,000**

 **Alias: Lucy(Seriously)**

 **Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates**

Wiz: This particular Devil Fruit turned his body into rubber allowing him to stretch his body in anyway imaginable, but despite this Luffy was still determined as ever to become a pirate. So much so that he used his new curse as an advantage, using his rubber physiology to create a new fighting style.

 **Techniques(This is gonna take a while)**

 **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**

 **Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot**

 **Gomu Gomu no Rocket**

 **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**

 **Gomu Gomu no Gatling**

 **Gomu Gomu no Bullet**

 **Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun**

 **Gomu Gomu no Rifle**

 **Gomu Gomu no Cannon**

 **Gomu Gomu no Muchi**

 **Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi**

 **Gomu Gomu no Kama**

 **Gomu Gomu no Yari**

 **Gomu Gomu no Ogama**

 **Gomu Gomu no Ono**

 **Gomu Gomu no Ozuchi**

Boomstick: JUST STOP! There are too many to fit on this page!

Wiz: But that's not the end of Luffy's rubbery abilities. As his entire body is now made of rubber Luffy can take much more than an ordinary man with no physical damage.

Boomstick: He can even take bullets to the chest and they just bounce right off. He's like the Bugs Bunny of anime.

Wiz: And after a few years of becoming a pirate Luffy attained a new ability called Haki, a mysterious power found within every living being. Luffy harnesses his Haki to make himself even more superhuman than before.

 **Haki**

 **Haoshoku Haki: Can knock several people out at once**

 **Kenbunshoku Haki: Can sense the presence of others**

 **Busoshoku Haki: Creates 'invisible armor'**

Boomstick: With his Haoshoku Luffy can exert his willpower against a large group of people to knock them out cold.

Wiz: This is a very rare Haki that cannot be attained through training. You must be born with this ability in order to use it. It has even been said that those born with this Haki have the qualities of a king.

Boomstick: Yeah, don't see that happening. Anyway his Kenbunshoku Haki can sense the presence of others by detecting their aura. Luffy can even use it to dodge attacks more easily. And with his Busoshoku he can coat his body in an invisible armor to increase the power of his attacks and harden his body, if you know what I'm-

Wiz: BUT,

Boomstick: See, this is why I don't consider you a friend.

Wiz: There are still a few issues with Haki. For example his Kenbunshoku Haki doesn't seem to work properly when there is a much larger body in the area, as this Haki is only able to track the massive aura, and the user can lose this ability when distracted.

Boomstick: And his Haoshoku only works on those with weak wills. Anyone else can resist the effects or completely ignore them.

Wiz: Luffy also seems to be a genius...in rubber. That's pretty much the only thing he's smart in.

Boomstick: Luffy can use his knowledge in rubbertology to augment his own abilities with his gear forms.

 **Gear forms**

 **Gear Second**

 **Gear Third**

 **Gear Fourth**

Wiz: With Gear Second Luffy forcefully pushes blood through his circulatory system at an accelerated pace. This increases his speed and strength immensely with no physical damage to his veins or vital organs as they are also made of rubber.

Boomstick: Then there's Gear Third which-WHAT THE F*CK!?

Wiz: Yeah, that was also the authors reaction. With Gear Third Luffy pumps air into his body to increase his limbs size. Using his torso as an interface Luffy can distribute so much air into his arms and legs that they hit with the force of a giant, but they have a rather unique effect afterwards.

Boomstick: He...He turns into a chibi?

Wiz: Luckily after training with the Gear Third form for a few years this side effect no longer occurs. But none of that compares to the strength of his final Gear form, Gear Fourth.

Bomstick: Second verse, same as the first. WHAT THE F*CK!?

Wiz: Like Gear Third, Luffy pumps air into his body but he inflates his muscular structure first, with emphasis on his upper body.

Boomstick: Clearly! Never skip leg day, people!

Wiz: In Gear Fourth Luffy coats his arms and legs in Busoshoku, increasing his strength even further.

Boomstick: But despite the massive disproportion in the legs Luffy is still incredibly fast in this messed up, bizarre form. In Gear Fourth he was able to overwhelm the giant Donquixote Doflamingo, when his previous forms wouldn't make the cut. But unfortunately this form still leaves a massive strain on his body. He can only maintain it for so long and he is left completely exhausted and can't to use Haki for 10 minutes.

 **Feats**

 **Once lifted a ball made of gold**

 **Had a punch with the force of a pistol at a young age**

 **Pushed two skyscrapers apart with only shoulder strength**

 **Threw a giant boulder at a mountain and destroyed it**

 **Dodged a cannonball at point blank range**

 **Tanked a punch powerful enough to split an island**

Wiz: But despite all of this Luffy still has limits of his own

 **Weaknesses**

 **Vulnerable to sharp weapons**

 **All gear forms have negative side effects**

 **Seastone**

 **Cannot swim**

 **Is also not too smart**

Wiz: Although Luffy has continually survived normally fatal hits his rubber body cannot protect against sharp weapons and the Seastone substance is his kryptonite.

Boomstick: But it's still pretty hard to hurt a human rubber band. Luffy is one most badass pirates in all of fictional history, so you better give him that booty.

 **Death Battle**

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

In the Hidden Leave Village, Naruto is seen running on buildings with a comm device attached to his ear(Yes they had this).

Man: Lord Hokage, do you see him?

Naruto stops on a building across from a restaurants and spots Luffy gorging himself on meat.

Naruto: Yeah, I see him.

Man: Are you sure you want to do this, sir?

Naruto: If this guy is anything like we've heard of then I'm the only one who has the best chance against him. Plus I haven't had a good fight in a while.

Man: Alright, just be careful. And please do your best not to destroy the village.

Naruto: I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything.

Naruto turns off his earpiece and throws a kunai at Luffy's table. Luffy stops eating and slowly averts his eyes to the weapon and notes paper attached to it burning away. An explosion sends Luffy flying out of the building. Naruto jumps off the building and lands a few feet away from him. Luffy picks up a charred piece of meat then looks angrily back at Naruto.

Luffy: No one messes with me and my meat. I'm gonna beat you senseless!

 **Fight!**

Luffy stretches his arm back and fires it at Naruto, who steps to the side to dodge it.

Naruto: We certainly didn't hear anything about that!

While he is distracted Luffy punches Naruto in the gut and sends him flying backwards. Luffy stretches his arm past Naruto as he is still flying, makes a u-turn and punches Naruto again in the back sending him back to Luffy. As Naruto reaches him, Luffy kicks Naruto in the chin sending him into the air. As he is falling Naruto creates a Shadow Clone, grabs him the arms and throws him at Luffy. The clone punches Luffy in the face then kicks him the face, which causes Luffy's head to crash into a building with his neck stretched. The clone is caught off guard by this cartoonish act and Luffy, with his head still in the building, attacks.

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Luffy sends the clone flying and he disappears. Luffy finally pulls his head of the building and sees no Naruto. He turns only to get a punch to the face from Naruto and then a kick from behind by a clone. Luffy inflates his body into a balloon as he is heading towards the Naruto that punched and destroys the clone. Naruto readies a kunai and throws it at Luffy, who quickly faces his head down and expels all of the air through his mouth, sending him high into the air. While in the air, Luffy throws a punch from the air towards Naruto. Naruto moves out of the way. Luffy's fist is now buried in the ground. Naruto grabs Luffy's arm and pulls him down into the ground. Naruto creates three clones and charges at Luffy. Two of them deliver a series of blows to Luffy. Luffy retaliates by kicking one clone and hitting the other with a...

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Gatling!

Both clones disappear and he turns around to see Naruto throwing a kunai at him. Luffy dodges it but as it flies past him it turns into a clone and attacks Luffy from behind. While Luffy is distracted with the one clone, Naruto has another create a Rasengan ball for him. As Luffy defeats the clone Naruto hits him with the Rasengan, sending Luffy flying across the village. Once he gets back up Luffy activated Gear Second. Naruto appears in front of Luffy who immediately takes a punch to the face. Luffy tackles Naruto running through several buildings. Luffy stops and hits Naruto with a...

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!

Naruto crashes into another building. Naruto creates a squad of Shadow Clones and they all charge at Luffy. They all hit Luffy with everything they have but Luffy eventually defeats them all. But none of them were the real Naruto. Naruto has accessed his jinchūriki form and attacks Luffy from behind. Luffy is knocked out of Gear Second. He breathes heavily before biting into his thumb and making a small hole in it. Air fills up in his body and is arm is now massive. Luffy slams his fist at Naruto, who nimbly dodges out of the way. Luffy's fist follows Naruto, destroying a house but misses Naruto entirely. Luffy uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to sense Naruto's presence and swings his first behind him and slams Naruto into a house. Naruto grabs Luffy's fist and throws him across the village. Naruto relaxes for a bit before Luffy jumps back to Naruto in his Gear Fourth form. Luffy punches Naruto so far he is now outside the village and in the forest. Luffy lands where Naruto landed and grabs him. Luffy drags him along the ground as he is running and slams Naruto into a tree. Luffy then throws Naruto away and he lies there. Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke and is replaced with a log.

Naruto: Over here Strawhat.

Luffy turns around to find Naruto in his Six Sage Path Mode with the Truth Seeking Balls circling behind him. Luffy charges at Naruto and punches, but is blocked by a Truth Seeker in the shape of a shield. Naruto continues to hit Luffy with his Truth Seekers, with Luffy blocking them with his Busoshoku coated arms. Naruto pushes Luffy back more and more until Naruto hits him himself and sends him flying. Luffy reverts back to his normal form and is breathing heavily. Naruto creates two clones and they grab Luffy by the arms and legs and stretches him. With Luffy trapped, Naruto fires a Truth Seeking Ball at him and he disintegrates into ash.

 **K.O.!**

Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke as the wind blows away the ashes of Luffy.

Boomstick: Gomu Gomu no more Luffy.

Wiz: Luffy may have held the durability advantage but Naruto's jinchūriki abilities and senjutsu gave him the edge in this battle.

Boomstick: To be fair, Luffy would have completely annihilated anyone with powers similar to Naruto's, but the actual Naruto is a different story. For example his Haoshoku Haki only works on those with weak wills. Naruto has been suppressing the urge to let a giant demon fox from taking over his body, so if anything Naruto has just as much will power as Luffy or even more.

Wiz: And when there is a larger being his Kenbunshoku Haki can only detect that one being, namely Kurama. Although Luffy could always know where Naruto was his Shadow Clones are a different story. And in order to keep up with Naruto's jinchūriki forms Luffy would be forced to use his Gear Fourth form, but as it is previously stated after his limit is reached Luffy is left completely exhausted and unable to use Haki.

Boomstick: To top it all off even Luffy could not possible survive Naruto's Truth Seeking Balls, as they disintegrate on a subatomic level. Luffy was just stretched beyond his limit.

Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle:**

 **Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma**

 **The man is revealed to be wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete. Light flashes and for a split second a clawed glove is revealed and a maniacal laugh is heard.**

 **Wiz: Have an idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment to this story.**

 **Boomstick: And be sure to check out Life Savior's Halloween Death Battle special, Jason Voorhees vs Freddy Krueger coming out some time in October. He's a lazy guy but he'll get it done...Probably.**


End file.
